


无题·昨夜星辰昨夜风

by dolinka



Category: poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolinka/pseuds/dolinka
Summary: 李商隐





	无题·昨夜星辰昨夜风

昨夜星辰昨夜风，画楼西畔桂堂东。  
身无彩凤双飞翼，心有灵犀一点通。  
隔座送钩春酒暖，分曹射覆蜡灯红。  
嗟余听鼓应官去，走马兰台类转蓬。


End file.
